


H.I.M. Drabbles - Intro/Author's Note!

by hawkhome348



Series: H.I.M. Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author's Note, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkhome348/pseuds/hawkhome348
Series: H.I.M. Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157393
Kudos: 1





	H.I.M. Drabbles - Intro/Author's Note!

Heya folks!

don't get too-too excited too quick - just me doing some light house cleaning up in here, adding a place to put random _Healing In Motion_ writings that are either not tied quite tied into the canon ~~yet~~ or gift-shots that are posted out of order/chronology with the main series.

Any "shorts" or one-shots that occur within the H.I.M. universe will be found here. _this WILL NOT include the NSFW, separated-chapters of the main series._ It _MAY_ include NFSW one-shots from random points in their relationship, which will be tagged and labeled and titled appropriately. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

... okay maybe get a LITTLE excited, I do have ONE coming up for the month of February '21 :>

_because we ALL know hawk is a big goddamn SAP_

***EDIT: as i mentioned in rhe main fic for H.I.M., taking this week off bc BROKE LEGGY. this is also going to affect the posting of the lil February extra i mentioned above. my apologies, but my body's healing process demands it, and imma be good to myself for once.  
dont be a klutz like me. :P


End file.
